


In Your Sleep

by ScribbledGhost



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oh no there’s only one bed, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost
Summary: You go on a road trip with your friend Whiskey, but things hit a snag when the motel room you rented only has one bed.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	In Your Sleep

It had been hours since you and Jack had left town, going nowhere in his Bronco down back roads you’d never seen before. The sky had long since shifted from a bright blue to an expanding black, littered with millions of stars and a blinding moon that followed you both as Jack continued driving.

Jack had suggested weeks ago that you let him take you on a “good ol’ fashioned road trip through the countryside”, and you’d readily accepted. Ever since you’d met him in the dive bar on the outskirts of town months ago, you two had developed a fast friendship. It wasn’t uncommon for the two of you to spend weekends binge watching whatever new show had caught your interests, or good-naturedly bickering over how _no, Jack, I don’t care what stunts you can do with a lasso, it’s still not an effective weapon._

Jack had told you enough about himself to appease your questions, but always avoided the full story. All you really knew about him other than your mutually shared interests was that he worked at a high up position in the Statesman brewery HQ in the town you both lived in, he grew up on a farm, and he still had dinner with his mother every Sunday when he wasn’t traveling for business. You had met a few of his Statesman coworkers, but not often enough for them to be much more to you than faces to go with the names Jack would tell you about.

You didn’t really press him for much more than that, mostly because you never felt the need to. Jack had a way about him that made him easy to trust and get along with, at least for you. Sure, he was some years older than yourself, but he’d never done anything to make you feel uneasy. Even your first conversation at the bar you’d met at started only because he’d come over to tell you that he appreciated your choice of song on the jukebox. _Tennessee Whiskey_ by Chris Stapleton. Sure, maybe not the most orthodox choice of song for a well-populated bar, but you liked the song.

Over time, you’d found yourself wondering if there was… something else between you and Jack. Something barely visible under the surface of your friendship. Goodness knows _you’d_ felt something more than friendship towards Jack, but you appreciated what you had with him and tried to keep it as hidden as possible. Still, there were a few instances that still stuck out in your mind whenever you wondered if he could ever feel the same.

There was the time you’d come home one Friday evening to a dozen roses on your doorstep after Jack had messaged you earlier that day to say he needed to take a rain check on your scheduled binge-watching night because of something last minute at work. After picking up the vase to inspect the flowers, you noticed a note inside with a message in Jack’s handwriting that simply said: _Sorry again for messin’ up our plans darlin’. Hope these make up for it. -J_

There was also the time you’d let it slip that you’d stayed home sick from work one day. Jack had asked if you had any food, and you’d replied that sure, you had plenty of canned soup in the cabinet. He showed up a few hours later with two bags of groceries and told you in no uncertain terms that he was making you dinner, and no, you were not allowed to move from your place on the couch.

There were other instances as well, small blips of time that you hung on to whenever you were lying awake in bed at night feeling like your house was much too large for just one person. Your head resting on his shoulder. Him indulging you by watching you play what he referred to as “that game with the weird animals on the island”. You mentioning that it was always cold at your desk at work and mysteriously finding that a blanket had been delivered to your workplace addressed to you the next day.

You were broken out of your musings by the sound of Jack yawning next to you in the driver’s seat. You glanced at the clock on his dashboard and found yourself slightly alarmed at the time it read.

“We should probably find a place to hunker down for the night, yeah?” You said, unable to stop yourself from mimicking his yawn.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jack said, running a hand over his face, “I think there’s a town comin’ up here soon, we’ll find us somewhere to sleep and head out again after some breakfast.”

After a few minutes in comfortable silence, you noted that Jack had been right. It wasn’t a large town by any stretch of the imagination, but there was a fairly well-kept motel with the “vacancy” sign still lit, so the decision was made to stop there.

Jack pulled into one of the spots and made his way to the front office while you took the opportunity to stretch and grab yours and Jack’s duffel bag from the backseat. Once you had, you looked up to see that the vacancy sign had changed, and now read “no vacancy” in neon fluorescent lights. Your heart dropped as you prayed that Jack had managed to get the last room. You weren’t sure how much longer either of you could stay awake.

You heard the sound of Jack’s boots on the pavement, and turned to look at him before moving too far away from the car, in case you needed to stow the bags away again. But jack simply held up a room key and grinned.

“Last one,” he said.

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding, and made your way to where Jack was standing. Jack made a motion to grab the bags from you, but you moved them out of his reach.

“Uh uh, cowboy,” you said, “you drove all day today. At least let me carry the bags.”

“Alright, alright,” Jack conceded with a laugh. He knew better than to try and force you to let him take them.

The room was a few parking spaces down from the Bronco, and when Jack opened the door from you and turned on the light, it appeared to be your average motel room. However, both of you were somewhat shocked into silence at the sight of the large bed in the middle of the wall.

The… single, large bed in the middle of the wall.

“Huh,” Jack started slowly as you both made your way into the room and shut the door, “I, uh… coulda sworn I asked ‘em for a double.”

You, however, had recovered quickly and were far too tired to care at the moment, and shrugged.

“Last room they had. It’s fine,” you said, rummaging around in your duffel for your pajamas.

“I can take the floor,” Jack offered.

“Nope. Don’t think so,” you said firmly, “you’ve spent all day driving, and I know you’ll spend all day tomorrow driving too. Sleeping on the floor would kill your back. Besides, this bed is what? King size? We can both fit, it’s fine.”

You were so intent on getting to the bathroom to change and brush your teeth that you didn’t notice the bright shade of red creeping onto Jack’s face.

You came out of the bathroom to Jack placing his Stetson on the bedside table. He had already toed off his boots and hung up his jacket, and had his own sleepwear laying on the bed next to him. The two of you changed positions wordlessly, and you crawled into the opposite side of the bed as you heard the bathroom door click shut. A few minutes later you heard the door open again, followed by the click of the light switch. The bed dipped slightly as Jack settled in next to you, leaving enough space between the two of you that you wondered how he could possibly be comfortable over there. You heard him let out a sigh, before barely catching his quiet murmur of “goodnight, angel”.

——————

You awoke in the middle of the night and noticed that Jack had moved closer to you. Whether he had done it in his sleep or on purpose, you didn’t know. But you did know that if you could just slightly rearrange your sleeping position without waking him, you’d be laying with your nose just about level with his collarbone. You could always play it off as having tossed and turned in your sleep.

You slowly shifted your weight, making sure to listen for any changes in Jack’s even breathing. No such change came, and before long you were nestled in the center of the bed facing Jack’s collarbone. The plain white shirt he’d worn to bed felt soft against your cheek as you turned slightly to get comfortable again. You kept your arms crossed in front of you, feeling like you’d stepped far enough over the line of decency already that night.

Just as you were about to drift back to sleep, you felt Jack shift slightly. You made every effort you could not to tense up, knowing it would ruin your excuse of “I swear I did this in my sleep”. However, Jack never seemed to fully wake, and instead you felt his arm slide around your middle to rest on your waist as a soft hum came from the back of his throat. You were almost afraid that the sound of your drumming heartbeat would wake him up. You lay there motionless for an eternity, before finally relaxing enough to let sleep take you once again.

—————— 

The next morning found the two of you slowly. The window in your room faced away from the sunrise, letting you wake up without being blinded by the sun. You were mildly surprised to find yourself still in the same position as you’d fallen asleep in, but instead of your arms crossed in front of you, one of them had made their way across Jack’s waist, mirroring his own still laid across your body. At least you could honestly say that part you had done in your sleep. It wasn’t long after you noticed this change that you noticed that Jack’s breathing wasn’t in the slow, rhythmical pattern of sleep, but the shallow, quicker breathing of someone who was trying his damnedest not to _freak the fuck out_. You could hear his heartbeat from where your ear was slightly pressed close to his neck, and it seemed even louder and more insistent than yours had been the night before.

“‘Morning,” you mumbled, trying to remain casual given the position the two of you were in. You were surprised to find that Jack made no move to shift his arm off of you, or to push you away from him. Instead, you heard his breathing even out slightly and his heartbeat calm a fraction. Had he been worried you’d shove him away? That you’d make a scene and demand he take you back home?

“Mornin’, doll,” Jack replied softly, his voice deeper and southern accent more pronounced with sleep.

The two of you stayed locked in the same position for a few more moments, and you were just about to fall asleep again when you noticed the slight uptick in Jack’s pulse again before he spoke.

“Can… can I ask you somethin’?” He said cautiously.

“‘Course. What’s on your mind?” You answered, feeling your own heartbeat rise ever so slightly.

“I, uh… well, I was wonderin’, maybe, yknow, if you’re alright with it…” Jack trailed off before sighing at himself and continuing.

“Would you be mad at me if I asked you for a kiss?”

You pulled back slightly to look at Jack, feeling your heart rate match his. You looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, then remembered that you hadn’t really answered his question once you noticed the hope in his eyes begin to be replaced with disappointment and shame.

“No,” you huffed out quickly with a smile before any more light could disappear from those gorgeous brown eyes of his, “no, I wouldn’t be mad. Not even a little bit. Hard to be mad at you for doing something I want.”

The light came back to his eyes full force as a smile crept onto his face that you could have only described as _smitten_.

“Then…” Jack started slowly, “May I kiss ya, sugar?”

“Yeah,” you replied with a small laugh as he pulled you closer to him, “yeah. I’d love that.”

Jack briefly rested his forehead against yours before moving in to close the space between you two, finally bringing everything hiding under the surface into the light.

“Oh, not as much as I’d love it, angel.”


End file.
